


Blood Moon: Of the Diabolik Family

by GreatNut



Series: Blood Moon [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: At least a third is Cordeliatrix-centered, Blood and Gore, Don't be mad if It doesn't meet your preferences, F/F, F/M, If you are a hardcore yaoi fan. Sorry, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Ritcher & Reiji & Kanato & Shuu & Mukamis & Subaru will be mostly secondary characters, Violence, You're free to critise though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatNut/pseuds/GreatNut
Summary: The Sakamaki family had always been one of the more dysfunctional ones, if not the most dysfunctional, family amongst the entirity of the demon races: Vampires, Viboras, Wolverines and Adlers. There were always walls between the family members. Walls of hatred, neglagence and so on. Karlheinz wasn't the first king to build such a dysfunctional family, and he probably wouldn't be the last. But, what if he was? What if the line of suffering royal families ended with him? Would the events accuring in the games and anime be much different or will they be the same with a few differences here and there?Find out in the first part of DL: Blood Moon.





	1. Chapter 1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BitchyMuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchyMuggle/gifts).



> Me: Watch what happens when two super drunk and depressed women, who are also very angry with one another, clash in a bar full of men who love girl-fights.
> 
> Friend: Bet you my bike, it's going to go all cringy like and it's going to culminate with Karl or Ritcher ending their fight. After all, that's all I see on this goddamn fanbase.
> 
> Me: Hehehehehe, but i'm not really apart of the fanbase you see... Or rather, I don't think like the rest. I like to try and suprise them, or at least entertain them with everything I can throw at them. 
> 
> Friend: How so?
> 
> Me: *whispers* Maybe, because I am a guy. And maybe because generally guys make more interesting stories than fangirls, since all they think about is their sexual fantasies. Which isn't actually a bad thing, I'm just stating some facts.
> 
> Friend: Heyyy! That's sexism-
> 
> Me: Alright, I think that's enough. The summary has become bigger than the chapter itself. Now chu chu!*throws Friend out of the window*
> 
> Me: Have a good read, boys and girls.

**Chapter 1**. Confessions

* * *

"More..." she muttered, already smelling the scent of wine, coming form her mouth.

"M'lady, 're yer sure?" questioned the bartender in his Scottish accent, concern eminent in his tone.

Beatrix's weary eyes barely managed to glare at the man, but of course, he didn't notice. Her growl was weak and pathetic, but after hearing it the man got the idea.

"Weesh, 'em tired. Karellita! Come ind featch the lady another cup!" ordered the man loduly to his assistant, who came running two seconds later, with a bottle of wiski in her hands.

"Right away, sir!" she answered his call, in a cheerful tone, that seemed almost fake. Her boss turned his gaze across his whole bar.

"A'ight boys, 'mma go to m' chambers fer rest. Gut night to yer all."

"Night, Boss!" answered everyone, except for Beatrix and 'Karellita'.

_Boss_. She thought, a bit amused. The man was big, fat, but with strong hands, too. The top of his head was left hairless due to the years. He was mostly red haired though. He had a big beard that went down to base of his neck. His hardened face and bluish eyes, full of every bit of expirience a man working in a bar could possibly get, made him look like a human-shaped rock, clothed in typical barman outfit.

_I can only guess that's the main reason why they decided to call him_ Boss _._

"Here's your cup, m'lady!"

And 'Karellita'. A young maiden with gracious white hair and golden eyes, that seemed to shine coldly in the night. Her name was actually Karllita, but Boss couldn't spell it out correctly, because of the accent. Her clothes were the femine version Boss'es outfit. The most distingiushuble thing about her was her smile, it seemed unreal... almost forced. Beatrix didn't doubt that inside the girl was probably not as cheering or passionete as she is around others. But this kind of made her feel unnerved, too. It reminded her of Karlheinz- the Vampire King, third in line, second in power and political control amongst humans and demons alike... and her husband.

Being married to such a man, was probably very pleasing for... _some people_. But for her, it felt like a heavy duty she had to take upon herself for the sake of her family. In truth she wasn't really doing it for her close relatives, as most of them were selfish and corrupted nobles seeking glory amongst the ranks, but for the memory of her household.

_Please, Beatrix. I would've gladly supported your opinion on this, but you must know- you are the only remaining heir to the family name Minuit. Please, you must make sure our family isn't forgotten._ her late uncle had told her, practically begging her on his knees on the verge of tears on having to force his beloved niece to abondon her feelings towards the only person she felt romantically attracted to, to marry the man who tore her and her beloved apart, and to carry his children who she wouldn't be able to love as a real mother should, and AND-

Suddenly the door of the bar shot open with a loud bang. Beatrix and few others jumped from their seats a bit in shock, before settling down once again. She heard murmurs and whispering. All that noise annoyed her, so she turned around to see who caused it. Then she froze.

At the entrace, a pale-skinned woman with long purple hair stood. Her eyes were unseen to the naked eye. The woman began walking towards her with her beautiful black gown tracing behind her, leaving awed looks from the men in the bar. When she got to the bar table, Beatrix was ready to run at full speed any second, but held herself. For a shiny brief moment they made eye contact. Then, the woman roughly sat down on a chair right next to Beatrix.

_Cordelia,_ numerous emotions ran through Beatrix as she mentally whispered the woman's name. For the next ten minutes, the two women stood there in near-complete silence neither of daring to look at the other even with corner of their eye, let alone try to start a conversation. Beatrix was trying to distract her senses by looking around things in the bar. She noted how polished and clean the building's walls and doors looked. The tables and the chairs looked like they were just made. The small lamps, illuminated the rather dark room with purplish-red light, adding even more to the beautiful picture inside.

"I find it quite amusing that I find you in a place such as this." Cordelia's sudden voice broke her out of her pleasing trance. A quit 'huh?' was all that left her mouth in response. The other woman features twitched very slightly in annoyence. "What are you doing here Beatrix?"

Beatrix didn't answer immidietly. She thought about what to say, but her cursed mouth moved on it's own, again.

"Oh, you know , just running away from depression." Cordelia raised an eyebrow and looked at her with the corner of her eye. Beatrix blushed slightly and attempted(failed) to place her palm on her mouth. She wanted to facepalm herself with the force of a moving truck. Despite it being, only a portion of the truth, to reveal such a thing to anyone, Cordelia nontheless, was akin to an act of blasphemy to her. Thankfully, Cordelia seemed to have shrugged it off as a drunk talk, as she looked in the other direction.

"Why are _you_ here?" Beatrix asked. Cordelia either didn't hear her or was playing deaf. Beatrix herself didn't really need to ask, since she had a few guesses and all of them were very likely. Still she poked further to see wich assumption was correct.

"Is it because of Karl, agai-"

"Don't you fucking dare, you old hag!" Beatrix winced and jumped back a bit, as Cordelia's hand slammed into the table. Her head was turned around, and she was glaring at the blonde woman intenstly. Despite the clear anger and utter distaste on her facial expression, when Beatrix looked into her  green eyes it all got clear to her.

_Once again, she throws a tantrum because of that man..._ Beatrix tought, with very slight pity even.

"Hey, hey, hey! No fighting here!" warned Karllita.

"Hmph" Cordelia sighed through her nose and settled down once again. After that neither of them concerned the other for at least an hour. Beatrix'es cup was half empty, while Cordelia had already left a bottle dry. She heard her growl in frustaration after Karllita told her, that this was the last bottle for the night. She slumped into her seat and rested her head on her hands. Beatrix stood there for a few more minutes, eyeing the purple-haired woman. Usually she would stand proud with her head up, like she was some sort of special queen. Well, she technically was a queen. And she was technically special, too. Doing sexual activites with all kinds of men at all kinds of times was considered Cordelia's hobby by most, but If Beatrix could express her opinion, she would say it was the waving of the tittle of 'the first wife of the Vampire King' like it was some sort of actual flag. Sometimes Beatrix felt like Cordelia was literally shoving that tittle into everybody's faces.

As for Beatrix'es own reletionship with Cordelia... well, it was complicated, to say the least. At one hand she hated Cordelia's attitude after she married Karlheinz, she probably didn't like Cordelia herself. In fact, she might've even hated her. But, on the other hand... no, she wouldn't think about that when _she_ was here. But now, for some reason, she began wanting to conversate with her more. The reasons behind such wishes were unknown to Beatrix, but she still obligied to them. She grabbed her glass of wiski and gently pushed it, letting it glide and bump slightly into Cordelia's head. The woman bobbed her head out of her hands and looked at the glass confusingly and then at Beatrix, questioningly.

"Here, you look like you need this more than me."Beatrix said, almost hazily. Cordelia looked at the glass of wine confused, then she adopted a look of utter disgust. She throw the cup at Beatrix and the lquid poured on her victorian dress. Beatrix gasped in disbelief. Everyone else either 'ooooh'-ed, or laughed or just looked confusingly at them. Beatrix looked at her ruined dress and then at Cordelia. She shot straight at her like a bullet and glared into her eyes.

"WHY?!" she asked-shouted, losing her composure, her usual calmness and manners. The alchohol had taken it's effects, indeed. Her face morphed into a hot-tempered one. Usually, Cordelia would be the one to adopt such a face, but this night it seemed like their roles were a bit reversed. Cordelia looked at her, cooly in the eyes.

"Why? Are _you_ seriously asking _me_ 'why'? _You_ , of all other whores who prevent me from true happiness, should know!" she retorted with icily annoyed tone. Beatrix felt her nerves loosening: negative ill-mannered thoughts flooded her mind- _Choking her, humiliating her, breaking her very sanity and then rap-_... The blonde had to bit down her lip till it bleeded, just to force back those negative wishes.

"What? Don't play innocent!" the purple haired woman hissed loudly, like a dreadful snake. She also rose up from her seet to further proceed with the verbal conflict. She was also loosing her temper.

"Oh please tell me, _my queen_! What did I do so wrong to deserve the centuries long humiliation you put me through? What was the crime?!" Beatrix asked sarcastically and nearly frantic from held rage and anger. _Rage and anger_. These emotions. She had held them up, deep, deep, very deep in her heart hoping that'd they'll go away. Hoping that she'd forget about... But, the humiliation didn't stop, the guilt for not having the 'balls' to normally raise her children didn't fade and the depression within her grew worse... to such an extend that she was purposly pushing her son, Reiji, to the limits of his moral sanity, hoping that one day he may take her life. At least this way, she would've felt like she hadn't failed in raising an iron hearted child. At least, something to be proud of. She felt the salty lquid forming up at the surface. _Tears_. The first ones she would've shed: for herself, her fate, her failure as a mother and her failure as a proper lover and friend...

"'What did I do?', she asks. Did you people hear her? _T_ his old hag has _the gall_ to ask me that sort of question!" Cordelia's bellowing voice brought her out of her thoughts. As she had said it, she had turned around to every man in the bar. The responses they get were mostly confused and even creeped out looks, some were pretty neutral and cool, and a handful were those who contiuned laughing at the situation. _Laughing_. Beatrix wished she could do just that. Laugh at the situation her cursed, corrupted family had got her into. Laugh at Cordelia, for what she has become. And mostly, laugh at her very own misery.

"What DID I DO?!"

"You still..." Cordelia turned towards Beatrix again, a forced mocking half-smile half-frown on her face. " _You_ are guilty! Guilty of stealing my husband, my love, the light of my life, away from me. Me, my very own grasp! I had him so close to me, yet you had to barg in make things bad. Now, he barely even talks to me. He barely even looks at me. He barely even visits me!"

"That's ALL?! That's seriously all?!Cord-"

"I had to BARE triplets, because of YOU! I had to feed them, take care of these little brats, and waste my time tutoring them. ALL, because of YOU and your IGNORENCE!" Cordelia practically screamed at the top of her lungs as she let out all the possible distaste and hatred she had towards Beatrix. The room went eerily silent for several dreadful moments. Beatrix'es eyes were unseen to the naked eye, Cordelia's still burnt with passionete hate and the men's flickered with anticipation.

"Y-You, Are you seriously going to blame for every little problem you have? I stand at the center of every single obsticle you face, huh?" She let out with disbelief. Considering she had felt towards that woman when they were little... this just broke her heart even more, to such an extend that half of her voice losts it's power and was replaced with barely audible hlips and sobs.

This IS unbelievable. Totally and utterly unbelievable. Cordelia had just disregarded her own sons, her very sons as some loathful brats she was 'forced' to raise. The woman Cordelia, not the girl one she was so fond of, was an even bigger failure than Beatrix herself. This stirred a flow of confidence in the blonde's heart.

She roughly wrapped her hand around Cordelia's wrist. And glared at her, this time with evenly tempered seriousness. Cordelia looked confused, and slightly afraid. Beatrix could feel it from the way her chest were raising up and down in a slightly faster motion than usual.

"You are a spiteful woman Cordelia. A spiteful woman that doesn't know her place, doesn't know when to shut up. You've turned into a narcissist, a masochist, a sadist, a disgusting liar and a manipulative whore." This earned her a few giggling gasps from the public. Cordelia looked like she was on the verge to explode like a volcano full of different meaningless and pointless insults directed towards her. Beatrix merely sighed wearily. Then she took Cordelia's hand, and placed it onto her heart. Cordelia blushed slightly and tried to stagger backwards, but Beatrix held her hand tight. A few even more excited gasps came from the men around them.

"H-hey, something's wrong with the kegs!" from the other side of the table Karllita exclaimed. There was a rattling sound, like wood hitting wood and metal, coming from her direction. Nobody payed mind to it. Certainly not Beatrix.

"I've had different opinions on you Cordelia, through out the ages. I've felt... differently towards you. What I said just now... applies only to the woman Cordelia. To the woman that killed the sweet girl I was once so attached to. Do you want me to show you what my feelings towards you were? Not the current you, but the long dead one." she forced a small bitter smile. Long ago, that smile may have been filled with happiness and excitment at the mere thought of what Beatrix was about to do next. But now, it felt really dead. Just like the one who brought her real happiness.

"S-Show me what? Wh-What are you talking about? What are you going to do?!" Cordelia stuttered in so much in emberssment she actually looked kind of cute. If only Beatrix could see her like that every single day...

"Kiss her! Do that!" someone from the public exclaimed, laughing.

And Beatrix did just that. She tugged Cordelia very closely to her face and gently locked her lips with hers. And at that instant, many things happened. The keg that Karllitta was trying to warn everybody about broke and from it, litters of wine and alchohol flew upwards like dark muddy fountains. The door was slammed open and someone went in. Everyone made several different types of sounds at the same time- all indicating towards three common emotions: shock, confusion, excitment.

"OH SHIT!!" the random voice from earlier cried and fell off his chair, while his eyes went to the back of his skull in disbelief.

"Dammnit, Larry!" a few of the elder men grunted annoyed. While most of the others were cheering, clapping, laughing, whistling and giggling like little girls, while shouting: "Bravo, Larry! Bravo!"

The bartender, Boss, came running down the stairs. His heavy and angered motions caused heavy rumbling, as if a rhino was charging down on everybody. His face was red with anger, and his eyes were full of weary annoyance.

"What the heck 's going o-" he went immidietly silent after seeing the two kissing women. Karllita next to him held a hand to her mouth and was giggling like a crazed girl.

It took a few seconds for Cordelia to get off the initial shock, before she pushed Beatrix off her. Her expression was so hilarious, Beatrix thought. The purple-haired woman stared disbelievingly at her with wide eyes big enough to compare to them to sausage cuts. Her lips had formed into a nearly invisible thin line. She desperately tried to muster as much as disgust as she could, but it seemed like shock and utter confusion were dominant emotions on her face. On everyone's faces. There was a big line of red splattered like paint across from ear to ear.

"Wh-Wha-What...??" she let out a barely audible stutter. Beatrix shushed her by putting her index finger on her lips. The gesture caused Cordelia to blush even more. Then she was pushed back into her seat, very gently, by her lips.

As for Beatrix. She would say that she hadn't felt happier in ages. Such relief from her shoulders was released that she almost felt like singing a song. Not all of her worries and personal problems were gone, but at least she had finally resolved one of her major obsticles, holding her back. The emotions fluttring inisde her like butterflies were almost evident to all, by the first ever bright smile she had let out in a very long time.

She swiftly, but quietly turned around at the direction of the door.

"Gentlemen, and ladies. May I be excused?" she asked in a softly even tone as she bowed towards everybody. No one gave response. Some still laughed and giggled. Others were eyeing her and giving her cat-smirks. She began taking confident, but composed steps towards the exit of the bar. On her way to the door, Beatrix saw Ritcher with the corner of her eye. He was standing frozen in place, like a lifeless statue, with eyes full of utter incomprehensible shock and his mouth dropping down to the floor in a comedic manner. He didn't even gave a response when she accidently slightly bumped her shoulders with his.

Beatrix closed the door with as much composure as she had mustered when first opened it.


	2. Chapter 2. Infant Psychopath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I suffer, then so shall everyone around me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Happy New Year to anyone reading this. Last year was fine, hopefully this one would be, as well. I just want to clarify some things: I am not a girl. I am a guy. I am not really a fan of Diabolik Lovers, but...well, I've been intruiged by the overall atmosphere of the game. Going through the wiki pages, I realized there were some elements from one of my favorite all-time series called 'Game of Thrones'. Just the overall astetic, this cold victorian era enviroment...it just drove me to write this story. Again, I am not a fan of the series, even though I've watched the first season and checked out info about the characters. I am just exploring some amusing ideas and scenarios. With that said, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Love ya'all.

* * *

 

Reiji would've preferred to read "The Origin of Species" by Charles Darwin than to sit with the thought of being this near to his waste of a brother. Unlike the triplets of his father's first wife, Reiji's technical 'step-mother'(not that either of them would aknowledge one another as such), Reiji did not find amusement in openly mocking his brother in a content tone. Maybe tormenting him under the harsh slap of the whip could bring Reiji some delight...but then again, he was still learning how to properly use it. The maids were great subjects of his experiments...

'Women can be such durable creatures...in their own way.' 

But alas, even Reiji himself was not exempt from the rules of ethics. His brothers could ignore them and they wouldn't be punished for it, for the most part, but did that mean he should follow in their dirtied footsteps, as tempting as it once seemed? No...No, he will prove himself as the better...NO, the BEST possible son of the Vampire King. His family may not acknowledge him that's fine. He could always just shove it in their faces. The fact that he was so much more competent than they were. All of them...including  _that woman_.

"Hey, Reiji..." his brother Suu whispered with a sore lack of motivation to even move his lips a bit. The fact that he bothered to even glance at anybody in the room proved that something might be bothering him, even on a minicular level.

"What is it...Shuu?" he forced himself to tell his brother's real name and not another crude name. While calling the blonde teen next to him a 'lifeless dead-beat' would bring Reiji some minor satisfaction, he was still on a table after all. 

"Where is mother? She is usually so...damn early." he said that, yet it didn't sound like it bothered him at all. Nothing sounded like it really bothered him as of late. Well, except for that stupid ex-friend of his...Perhaps he just found the concept of their 'Perfect Lady' of a mother being late for breakfast a bit peculiar. 

"I am unaware of our mother's current situation, Shuu...Perhaps if you aren't so busy brooding over worthless past endeavors, you could go search for her. You seem to be the only people here who share any form of familial affection for one another." Reiji answered, coolly glancing at his brother from over his shoulder.

"Hmm...Whatever." and like the sloth he was, he slumped back into his seat and became literally engulfed by the soft material of the seat. Reiji suppressed the strong urge to scoff at him.

"GAH! LAITO GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE TEDDY BACK!" a familiar soar voice coming from a particular purple-haired shouta swept across the wide room like a breeze. A very unpleasant breeze.

"Ku ku ku~...You do favor this plushy toy a lot, don't you, my cute little brother?" Laito, the family pervert, cooed mockingly at his brother's face, as he kept the plush toy fairly beyond the smaller teen's reach, who was frantically clawing at the red-head's arms.

"DAMN YOU, LAITO!" Kanato cursed.

"Ku ku ku~!"

"You are such a crybaby, Kanato. To think you happen to be a brother of Ore-sama. Hmph..." another red-haired boy cocked his head somewhere in between them, belittling his smaller brother with cocky smirk and an equally cocky voice. And there goes the most annoying one of them…

"Laito! Cease these games and give Kanato his toy! The table's not a place for your bickering, you brats!" a harsh and mature feminine voice called out to the three boys, scolding them. 

The Lady, Cordelia's voice seemed to do wonders, as the otherwise unstoppable bickering of the triplets was halted almost instantly. The three stiffened and glanced at their mother, who was approaching the table from the main door with a man of messy dark green hair and deep crimson eyes. The uncle of the Sakamaki brothers, their father's younger and only brother- Ritcher.

Reiji noticed how Ayato's and Laito's expressions went from surprise and mild consideration for their mother's wishes to extreme ire at the mere prospect of being in the same room as that man. Laito's expression was more well-held though, something that Reiji found both a bit commendable and a bit frightening. The way that half-brother of his could mask his emotions...it made Reiji very cautious when around him.

The five of them sat down on the table. Ayato, Laito and Kanato sat on their respective seats, opposite to Reiji and Shuu. Cordelia's chair was closer to the left edge of the table, where she could be the closest both to the head of the family and Ayato, her supposed 'favorite child'. Ritcher sat on their father's big, sophisticated throne-like seat. 

Reiji blinked in surprise and mildly glared at his uncle from the corner of his eyes, and so did Ayato and Laito, with Kanato and Shuu being too occupied in their own fantasies. Cordelia didn't seem to mind, nor did she seemed surprised. Ritcher definetely didn't show signs of acknowledging his audacity.  

'He's sitting on father's place as if its his...' Reiji thought with a grain of bitterness. 'I know he has always been envious of him, but still...'

He decided against raising his voice. Ritcher was still his uncle. He was his elder. Reiji knew that elders needed to be shown respect no matter the situation and regardless if said respect was genuine or not. Though lately, no adult Reiji has encountered has been worthy of genuine reverence. 

"Reiji, Shuu. Where is your mother? Beatrix would usually be the earliest of us." Ritcher asked the duo brothers with a slight pout. His face was a bit colder than usual. Then again...Ritcher's face was nothing but cold when it came to anyone that wasn't Lady Cordelia. Whom's face immediately darkened when she heard the name of the woman she so despised. 

'That's what I've been asking myself, uncle...' Reiji nearly bit out coolly.

"I know not, Uncle Ritcher. But my mother's irksome absence aside, I am suddenly more interested in you. Frankly, why are you in the King's seat? That place is only permitted for the Head of the Sakamaki family."

Reiji found genuine amusement in watching his uncle's face twist in utter anger for a very brief moment, before he quickly composed himself again. Ritcher doesn't like being reminded of his inferiority to his older brother. Even Lady Cordelia was slightly glaring at him, as if to say:'You little brat, you are not worthy to talk about my husband and my lover!'

"Because, Reiji..." Ritcher began his retort through slightly grit teeth. "My brother is on a...'trip', I  guess you could call it that, to Romania, our kin's ancestral lands."

"He's bringing that whore cousin of his and her inbred child alongside him..." Cordelia added bitterly, though she did not look at any of them. Her gaze was distant, like her mind wasn't entirely here. Strange, Reiji thought. Then again, she might just be saddened over the absence of her beloved.

"Yes, thank you for adding that detail my love..." the most silly thing about that response was that it felt genuine. Ritcher then turned to the rest of them and raised his voice arrogantly. "So, with your father on a hiatus, along with half this household's servants, which now accompany him, I've been assigned personally by him to take control of this place and his children. From now on, each of you will treat me accordingly."

'I find it a tad hard to believe Father would entrust a majority of his legacy with you, Uncle...' Reiji thought as he observed Ritcher's posture. They say that each of the Vampire Kings, their father included, have the ability to sense and vaguely see the aura of an entity, be it 'a son of Man or a spawn of Hell'. The pole of their energy signature. Such incongruous ability could've been of great use at the moment.

* * *

Reiji inadvertently found her staring at him and Shuu for a split second. The renowned beauty that was Lady Cordelia, with her cat-like green eyes. Normally, there would either be an air of inappropriate playfulness or petulant anger in them. Today, however, a mist of somberness and deep puzzlement was clouding her pupils darkly.

For everything the grey-haired teenage genius knew about her, it would seem that today Cordelia Sakamaki-Hibekuma was a completely different person. Even Ritcher seemed mildly disturbed, although if Reiji had to guess, his uncle had encountered this unfamiliar brooding side of his beloved long before Reiji or anyone else in the household had.

After they finished breakfast and everyone else dispatched to their own doings, Reiji did a mild assistance in cleaning off the table and went to leave. He was stopped by Cordelia, whose back rested against the wall of the entrance door in a non-lady-like, but still quite acceptable manner.

"Four-eyed brat…" the foul-mouthed woman greeted him. Reiji's brow twitched and he sighed. He should've known that this unpleasant female specimen wouldn't have even bothered with recalling what his actual name was. She barely even bothered to call his mother by her name, mostly referring to her as 'that old hag' or 'two-faced whore'. How ironic of Lady Cordelia…

 "Yes, step-mother?"

"Its 'my Lady' or 'Lady Sakamaki' for you, brat." Cordelia hissed at him like a snake. She truly was a petty bitch when it came to Reiji's mother or anyone in relation to her, there was no doubt about that.

"Lady Sakamaki…" Reiji bit out with the most humble tone he could muster in the presence of someone like her. His faux show of utmost respect seemed to both amuse and slightly please her. She was a woman who appreciated this sort of attention, after all. Even if that attention would come in the form of cocks… 

 "Your whore of a mother did not come for breakfast…"

"A fact that was painfully obvious."

Cordelia's nose wrinkled and she snorted.

"How surprising of her, really…Who knows what vicious thoughts plague the old hag, right now." she said that, yet her voice sounded neither surprised nor did it carry the usual weight of scorn. Disliking there was in her tone, but from the way her eyes almost drift off to another plain. The way her voice had a barely sensible note of meekness in them…It gave Reiji the sense that something major had happened between the two wives of the Vampire King. And perhaps Ritcher knew of it, too…

"Lady Sakamaki…?" Reiji asked humbly when he saw that the woman in front of him had become completely embedded in her own thoughts.

"Ah, yes, what is it?" Cordelia shook her head a little as she snapped back into reality. Reiji swore he saw a tiny glimpse of a soft blush adorn Cordelia's cheeks, before it quickly blended with the paleness of her skin.

"You seem occupied with something…mayhaps we go our separate ways, now?"

"Uh…Yes, sure…sure thing." she nodded her head and moved away from the wall of the entrance.  

Reiji stepped forth, getting a hold of the door handle. He pushed the door, but before making his leave, he stopped and glanced back at Cordelia over his shoulder. She shot him a confused look. With a stone expression, he said the words nobody could neither utter nor confirm. Not yet.

"I know not why you and mother share such a hostile quarrel with one another…but if its because of father's love, then I can assure you that is not what she seeks. She has no love for the Vampire King."

He saw Cordelia open her mouth to make some sort of flamboyant response, but the door closed fast, obscuring her entire existence to him. As he stepped through the hallway to his room, a single thought was on his mind.

'I am not even sure if she can feel love, at all…'

* * *

 Overlooked by the giant mass of dark stone that was the Sakamaki Castle, layed a short alley. It cut in two opposite directions each leading to the two separate gardens of the household. At the center of the alley was a small fountain with the sculpture of a short woman holding her twin babies in her arms.

That's where he saw his mother for the first time since the last three days, ever since that morning where she was absent. She was staring ever so gazingly at that statue, her back turned almost completely towards him. The only thing he could see of her face were a tiny glimpse of her eyebrow and her lips.

Reiji sunk his fangs into his lip. Even unconsciously, his own mother cared not for his existence. But he can't say the same for himself and this tormented him every hour of the day he was near or even looking at her. Why…why was he still so obsessed with earning her respect…her love, her attention, her…everything.

'Why do I concern myself with a mother who doesn't wish to raise her own son?' he asked himself soberly.

Could he be like Laito…No. He didn't even want to think about that. He is nothing like that mother-fucker. Nobody would or should be like him. Nobody should like him. A crazed little man, driven by sexual lust for the very creature that birthed him. Wanting to explore the hole that he once came from…disgusting.

He watched her standing there like that for about half an hour, before he got bored. His mother stood so still in front of that fountain, she might as well be a statue herself. Actually, that'd be kind of ironic…

'The coldness you carry on your face…that emotionless gaze you have…Even the statue you are observing seems to care about its 'children' more than you do.'

He went back to his lair- the Castle's Library.

* * *

 

Learning about the different types of chemicals and how to use them was a nice distraction, though…he had even adopted the habit of making his own experiments. They weren't really successful, shortly to say…He was at least thankful that the maids and servants here were expandible. He just wished nobody would notice the vile stench that came out of the bodies. Especially the human maids'…

 The nights and mornings to come have been pretty generic so to say…it was what? A whole month and about a half since that breakfast. There wasn't any visible change, but everyone could feel it…the overall atmosphere of the castle was shifting, tiny speck by tiny speck.

His mother had certaintly kept her distance from everyone…in fact, she hasn't been seen talking to anyone ever since the breakfast from a month and a half ago. He could see her passing down the halls on occasions, but that was from afar.

It had gotten so bad, that he even had to ask Shuu, _Shuu_ , if their mother had payed him a visit. To his mild surprise and slight relief, she didn't…At least, she was giving the same treatment to his brother, as well. That had prompted a faint smile on Reiji's face.

He rarely saw his uncle and Lady Cordelia these days…who knows, maybe because they were busy fucking each other's brains most of the times or because they were too confined in themselves to roam around fluidly. There was certainly a shift in them as well…it wasn't drastic, but still noticeable even by the most foolish of their brothers- Kanato.

Reiji recalled back to the idle conversation he had with the purple-haired lady. She was certainly a beauty. Its unfortunate that she her insides were rotten like mud. He much liked her somber and darker expression, her greenish eyes wondering into the different aspects of her mentality. Much more preferable than the empty playfulness and seductive confidence she carried herself with. It gave her character some depth…

The triplets themselves seemed to be the only ones unaffected by the minor change in the household. Ayato's slacking never ceased…Laito's games of insanity, which he played with the servant maids, continued on…and Kanato…Kanato just did his things. He didn't know if he should be envious or disgusted of them.

Their father, Lady Christa 'The White Rose' and Subaru were still in Romania. Reiji might as well ponder over what they might've been doing. The days were this boring.

* * *

 He saw her. After nearly an year, he finally caught sight of her somewhere near the Castle. But…she was different. First of all, the location…he saw her standing on an old wooden ladder, under one of the many apple trees near the walls of the castle. She seemed to-to be…sampling apples from the tree.

Reiji felt an immense wave of confusion and shock hit him. It only increased when he got a vague view of what her attire was. It was…casual at best. Unfit for a lady such as herself…much less a wife of the Vampire King. He couldn't make out the exact details of the clothing, but it was obvious that they weren't from the castle, much less his mother's personal wardrobe.

He saw her loose her balance and fall from the ladder, landing on the ground with a thud. His chest stirred, as he felt a pang of slight concern for his mother's well-being. But he was also greatly perplexed. What was happening with her?

'Mother never looses her balance. She never…'

But then…the top of the cherry came and afterwards, Reiji felt something within him snap. To the grey-haired young man's surprise, he saw someone he did not expect to see in such condition, come to his mother and offer her a hand.

'Shuu?!'

And then he saw something that made his eyes go wide. His mother, Beatrix the Perfect Lady…was _smiling._ Even from afar…he could see it, sense it…this certain brightness that she emitted by giving Shuu that small genuine smile. He couldn't see her face clearly…but he could feel the joy coming from her.

Reiji found it baffling…was what he was looking at really happening? Was he really seeing such a scene? After everything…after all the unspoken conflicts between her, him and Shuu, two of them are suddenly happy of their existence…Reiji tried to utter something, but not a single sound came from his mouth. It was as if that scene had sucked the life out of him. It's sweetness terrified him…

This…this wasn't right. His mother shouldn't be smiling…she should be like a cold statue. The only emotions she was supposed to ever show were fear and suffering from the things he would do to her...

"She shouldn't find joy in her existence…" he finally muttered through a shaking exhale. His fingers gripped the wall, peeling off the paint. He looked one last time at the window to see his mother and Shuu, close to one another walking towards the entrance of the Castle, openly conversating. Shuu seemed content, even if a little. His expression was far more lively than what it used to be, even if still somewhat dull. This was not the Shuu he knew…not the brother he enjoyed mocking…this was a brother who had a niche of confidence.

He bit his lip harshly, attempting to stop the inhuman scream of rage that threatened to erupt. His bloodshot eyes flared as they caught sight of a maid walking through the hallway. In a flash he dashed towards her and grabbed her roughly by the wrist. The girl squealed in shock and pain like the stupid wrench she was.

"R-Reiji-sama?!"

"Silence, whore. You're coming with me." he ordered harshly, leaving absolutely no room for argument.

'This is not how it should be…I shouldn't be the only one without joy.'

He puffed and huffed like an angry wolf, feeling nickles of his sanity slowly seeping out. With each step he took, he felt like he would break the floor beneath. That did not worry him. Besides, he wanted to break something today. He glanced at the maid that was frantically trying not to trip over from his hold on her wrist.

"Reiji-sama, please…!"

A cruel half-smile crept up his lips. The moon is setting, and the rooms of the basement will be filled with blood and screams.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a little intermission featuring the character I despise the most from the series- Reiji. Seriously, fuck this guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? Was there any part that you weren't too fond of? 
> 
> Comment down below if you want to share your opinion or ask a question or two, or more. 
> 
> Till next time ;)


End file.
